


A Piper McLean One shot

by Super_Fangirl4TheWin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, One Shot, Originally on Wattpad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Fangirl4TheWin/pseuds/Super_Fangirl4TheWin
Summary: Just a Piper McLean one shot that I had originally posted to Wattpad as part of a writing competition. Stuff happens. Piper is sad. Yeah. Boom. Summary. Enjoy.





	A Piper McLean One shot

It had been days. No, weeks. Months. Years even. It had been two years since Jason Grace had died. Two years of time for everyone to stop grieving. Two years that didn't seem to be enough for Piper McLean. 

She was now seventeen, and had yet to forget about Jason. Constantly going between feeling grief, guilt and hate. Grief over the fact he had died. That was one of the hardest feelings to get past. The grief. 

Then guilt. Guilt for him dying. Echoes of 'it wasn't your fault' were always bouncing around in her mind, driving her insane. But it was never enough. Guilt still overcame her despite the efforts of friends. It was her fault.

And of course, the hate. Hate mostly directed at herself. For leading him on. Loving him based on a lie. Not properly loving him. Breaking up with him not long before his death. 

Sometimes it was too much. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, it was easy to hide emotions as easy as it was to show them, and Charmspeak was handy when it came to convincing others you were okay when really you weren't.

Piper was ashamed of the small scars littering her arms haphazardly. She knew she was stronger than that, but couldn't help it. She'd stopped gaining scars after she had to remind herself again and again that it would only cause more grief for her friends. Even though she wanted nothing more than to join Jason.

Wanted nothing more to apologize over and over again to him. 

Wanted nothing more than to die. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper looked up when something suddenly flew past her face. 

"Sorry!" Someone yelled, before racing past her. She was sitting on a bench next to the volleyball court on the beach, watching some other Campers play. Despite not wanting to even leave her cabin today, Annabeth and the others had practically begged her to at least watch. Sighing, she tried to actually watch the game instead of staring off into the distance. The sun was beating down from above, seeming harsher than the normal everyday weather at Camp Half-blood. Piper rubbed her arms and desperately wanted to take off her cardigan. Her cardigan, however, covered her arms and she never showed her arms anymore. She didn’t need any more sympathy and attention from the others. 

"Hey Piper, you want to join in?" Annabeth stood in front of her, while the game still continued behind the two of them. Piper shook her head. Annabeth sighed and sat down her to her. 

"Pipes... You need to do more things. Plus, It's been two years. I don't want to be harsh or anything, but you need to move on. You won't get anywhere in life if you let this weigh you down." 

"I know... but... I just can't." Piper sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What are you even doing here anyway? You're two years older than me. An adult now. You could be doing other things."

Annabeth chuckled. "Piper, it's the holidays. That's why everyone else is here still."

"Oh," Piper responded. 

"Hey, just out of curiosity, why do you always wear cardigans and jackets now?" Annabeth asked. 

"No reason. Just... wanted to." Annabeth looked unconvinced at this response, but didn't press the subject. 

"Well, I'd better get back to the game. Please, come join. I'll leave you now, but it would be nice if you participated," Annabeth spoke before smiling and turning around to join the game again. 

Piper stayed in the same spot. She did almost want to join in the game of volleyball, but she didn't want the sleeves of her cardigan to fall down and show the small scars on her arms. Plus, she just wasn't feeling in the mood to join. 

She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there, thinking about things and watching the game, but she must have drifted off a bit, because she was suddenly alert when a scream pierced through the air. She stood up abruptly, and noticed that everyone playing volleyball had stopped in shock. A few seconds seemed to pass before everyone was suddenly racing towards the edge of Camp, a couple hundred metres from Thalia's Pine Tree. 

Everything was chaos when they reached the edge of Camp. A massive horde of monsters had gathered there, larger than most other times there had been monsters gathering at Camp. It was unbelievable the amount of monsters, but thinking about it, there had been a lack of monsters recently. They must have gathered together to attack at once.

A few other Campers had already gathered and started battling the monsters. Piper pulled her dagger from the pocket of her pants, and joined in the battle. 

She saw her friends in the fray, and noticed the Apollo campers plus a few Hunters (and Frank) that happened to be at Camp, firing arrows at the monsters. 

The monsters kept coming and coming not seeming to stop. Piper quickly wiped sweat off of her forehead, and continued fighting. 

Arrows were fired, blood was spilt, monsters kept coming, but still, no Campers were seriously harmed. It would be luck, but most of the Campers from a couple years ago were older, and more newer Campers had joined, so there were more fighting. 

After what seemed like hours, the stream of monsters seemed to finally die down a bit. Piper was exhausted, and fell to the back of the group of Campers, letting those that had been behind, move forwards. 

Eventually, there were only a few monsters left. Piper paused for a second, after slicing through, and killing, a Drachnae, to look at the scene. Monster dust was scattered everywhere, and red blood could be seen in places, but never a lot in one place. She turned to look for her friends when a sharp pain erupted in her stomach, spreading like a wildfire through her body, causing her to fall to the ground. 

She closed her eyes in pain, hearing the sounds of footsteps racing towards her. Frantic shouts echoed around. Piper heard the voices of her friends surrounding her but the pain was all she could focus on. Oh the pain. 

Piper gasped in pain and opened her eyes when she felt something press against her wound. All her friends were surrounding her, worry and fear in their eyes. As soon as she opened her eyes multiple voices started speaking in soft tones. Trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes again and tried to focus on anything but the pain and the voices. 

This was what she wanted, wasn’t it? To see Jason again. To apologise for everything. Piper thought for a few seconds. Yes, she did want this. To see him. 

She slowly opened her eyes again, already starting to feel light headed. The Apollo kids became frantic from the sounds of their voices and Piper heard her friends start to panic too. Funny how the one dying was the only one not panicking. 

Piper looked around and met the eyes of all of her friends surrounding her. Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Chiron, Nico. Heck, even Reyna and Thalia were here from Camp Jupiter. 

A little panic went through her when her breathing became worse but she quickly calmed herself. She felt a warm hand grab her own and looked up to see Annabeth’s face hovering over hers. Annabeth had tears streaming down her face and a panicky expression showing. She opened her mouth to speak but Piper stopped her. 

“Don’t start, Annabeth, please. I’m dying. Don’t try to reassure me.” 

“Piper…” Annabeth looked down in thought before continuing. “The Apollo campers can do something, surely.” Her expression looked hopeful but the shadow in her eyes told Piper that she knew it was a lost cause. Annabeth’s expression quickly became more panicked when Piper coughed and felt a trickle of what she assumed was blood run down her. Piper’s head started hurting and her vision blurred. She felt her breathing become rapid and shallow and began panicking a bit more, trying to calm herself down. 

“The bleeding won’t stop!” was exclaimed by one of the Apollo campers. All her friends instantly went into panic mode. Piper sighed. The pain had already started to disappear. Whenever she thought of dying, her main fear had been the pain. With the pain gone, she just had to wait. 

Opening her eyes again she found the faces of her friends surrounding her closely. 

“Can you guys lean back a bit? You’re too close,” Piper spoke, earning a couple dry laughs from those around her. 

“How can you joke in a time like this?” She heard someone speak. Her vision was blurring, so it was hard to see. How could she joke around? Piper knew the answer. Because she had been wanting this. To die. For far too long, she had had an urge in the back of her mind wanting this to happen so she can meet Jason again in Elysium. So she spoke, despite how hard it was to open her mouth and form proper words, she said her reasons. 

Piper wanted her last moments spent with everyone she loved to be happy. She wanted to spend it talking with her friends and smiling. She didn’t want anyone to be focused on how she was dying, she wanted them to be focused on talking, smiling, laughing. She said this, and her friends listened. They talked. Piper kept her eyes closed since it was too difficult to see anymore anyways, but enjoyed listening to her friends talk. 

She knew she was almost gone when her hearing started drifting away. She reached up and placed her hand on top of the one that had stayed resting on her shoulder for the past few minutes. Annabeth’s. Piper felt Annabeth tense up and everyone stopped talking. The silence was unsettling. 

“Piper?” She heard Annabeth say softly. Piper opened her mouth to speak, feeling herself drifting further away from life, and managed to say one word before her voice wouldn’t continue.

“Sorry.”

Multiple thoughts ran through her mind, some bad and some good, but she decided to focus on one. She would see Jason again. She didn’t think about how he could have chosen rebirth, she rested on the idea that he was waiting in Elysium.

Piper lay there in silence, barely noticing the presence of her friends around her, seconds left. A faint sound of sobbing was heard, and Piper brought the hand she was holding, somehow knowing that the person she heard was Annabeth, and place it against her cheek. 

The last thing she noticed before passing, was her friends gathering closer around her and the feeling of a heartbeat on her chest as Annabeth collapsed on top of her, sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
